


Smile

by orphan_account



Series: Smile [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Angst, Depressed Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Suicidal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien is just tired, and finds a way to deal with it for good.
Series: Smile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004577
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Smile

Adrien finished typing up his email, and clicked send before he lost his nerve. 

Tears that once fell freely from his eyes remained dry. The red blood, her colour, that coursed through his sleeves from scars began to scab over as they healed. 

But as Adrien stared at the oriental black box on his desk that inevitably led to the action he was about to do, he knew that he would never see them heal. 

Adrien thought that he would feel more than just the urge to fall asleep, but no other emotion came. No overwhelming guilt, no waves of sadness, no storms of joy raining on him. 

Nothing.   
Emptiness.  
Loneliness.

The most prominent thing that he could place was just tiredness.

Oh, he was so, so tired. Maybe, if he had just outed Lila along with Marinette nearly 6 months ago, his fate probably wouldn't have ended up like this.

Despite this though, the pang in his stomach told him that was not the case. He was an Agreste, the embodiment of ‘Destruction’. He was the holder of the Black Cat miraculous after all. He was just a pawn. Pawns had to die eventually. 

He wondered what his father would do when he found him. Oh wait, he was dead, along with Nathalie and his mother. 

He didn't know what Marinette, who he knew was Ladybug, would do though. Maybe she would cry. Maybe his whole class would cry. But they hated him. 

The news would be set out to the whole world the following morning.

Poor Plagg. He would never get the precious Camembert that he had promised earlier that day. Maybe he would have a new holder, better than he ever was. 

But Adrien would not be here to know. 

Adrien cleared his mind, he was thinking too much. He needed to do this. 

He just wanted to take a nap.  
An eternal nap. 

Luckily, he thought ironically, he knew a way to do just that.

As the bright blue liquid swirled down into his abdomen, Adrien felt his face twist into something he hadn't done in weeks. 

A smile. 


End file.
